


You and Me

by Anna_Wen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gay Panic, Karasuno volleyball team - Freeform, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Wen/pseuds/Anna_Wen
Summary: "He is very pretty and angelic for his own good." Daichi started.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 13





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This is my first fan fiction on AO3 and I am really excited to share this with you all. I hope you enjoy the small fluffy story I tried to craft. 
> 
> Thank you for choosing this.

**Daichi's POV**

I looked over my right to see Suga practicing his sets with Asahi. My eyes were fixed solely on Suga; no matter how many times I try, I just can't stop myself looking at him. His ash grey hair, hazelnut eyes and that beauty spot, that just completes his angelic looks, bring me in a trance. His body was drenched in sweat as he took that graceful position to set the ball for Asahi. 

To be honest, I couldn't be ever more grateful to Suga. He has been there by my side no matter the situation. He was there when we first joined the volleyball club, he was there ever since we were called the 'Wingless Crows', he was there after our defeat against Date Tech, he was there when Asahi left, he was there when all of our connections with all the volleyball teams were gone, he was there when our Coach had left, he was there even when the three second-years had left, he was there when I was at my worst. 

He was there when the first years came, he was there even though he wasn't the main setter, he was there when Kageyama needed help with team bonding, he was there to take care of the first years, he was there to bring Asahi back, he was there to encourage Asahi when he was down, he was there to comfort Nishinoya, he was there during our wins and losses in our practice match, he was there when we lost against Aoba Jhosai, he was there to remind our teammates that he was there to support, he was there when we won against Shiratorizawa.

He is there with me no matter the situation. And... I don't know if I ever returned the favor during the years. 

"Captain!" I heard a voice interrupting my thoughts. I saw Hinata and Kageyama approaching me. 

"Yes?" 

"We both will practicing late today, can we borrow the gym keys?" Hinata asked.

Honestly, these two will never lose the hyperactivity within them. These to never take a break and remain relaxed. Sometimes, I feel that volleyball is the only way they relax. 

"Fine, but make sure you get plenty of rest tomorrow." I said as I handed them the keys. 

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN!" Both of them bowed and ran off to continue their practice. 

I chuckled at their antics and continued to practice my serves. I tossed the ball into the air and waited for the ball to come to the right position and smacked it on the opposite side of the court. The feeling of the ball smacking was amazing, the satisfaction it brings along with happiness and I could never could get used to it. 

"Hey Daichi!" I saw Suga jogging towards me with a huge smile on his face. 

My heart skipped a beat at the sight. His fluffy hair was bouncing with every stride he took towards me and his smile- 

HIS GODDAMN SMILE! 

Calm down Daichi, calm down... 

"Hey Suga." I said in the calmest way possible. "What do you want?" 

"Ah, I just wanted to know if you want to get pork buns with me while we walk back home?" He asked with a small smile on his lips. 

He's just so cute and pretty...

SHIT! I'M GAY PANICKING! 

CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! 

"Hey Daichi? You 'kay? Your face is all red..." He asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I am okay. Yes, I will tag along with you to get the pork buns." I said calmly.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW I AM SO CALM IN THIS SITUATION?!? FOR YOUR VERY KIND INFORMATION I PLAY VOLLEYBALL AND I AM KIND OF USED TO ALL THAT PRESSURE. IT'S JUST THAT MY MIND IS MORE CHAOTIC THAN MY OUTSIDE PERSONALITY! 

Calm down... Jesus... 

(Asahi: You called?  
Anna: Shush! Not now!) 

"That's great! I'll see at the school gates." He waves off and goes back to practice his sets. 

I swear to god nobody has made me smile like a love struck goof in a very long time. Suga is really going to be the death of me... 

**Suga's POV**

I giggled in excitement as I packed my duffel bag. I am honestly being so silly; I have never been this childishly in love with anyone else before. 

Everyday, and I mean, every single day, Daichi's presence just reminds me why I am so in love with him. 

His presence just makes me feel so safe and his motivation and dedication just makes me stay with him forever. He is marvellous... 

Okay! Enough of simping for right now. I slap my cheeks hard to get rid of the distraction. 

Hanging my duffel bag on my shoulder, I wait for Daichi at the school gates. I can't wait to hang out with him longer and... Alone.

Shit. We are going to be alone. 

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. 

Okay, calm down, you gay panic mind. It is just to buy some pork buns and nothing else. No kissing or holding hands- wait, why am I planning like crazy as if we were a couple trying to hide our relationship? What the actual fuck-

"Hey Suga! Let's go shall we?" Daichi says as he smiles. 

Oh shit his smile is handsome, oh shit his biceps, on shit his large hands, oh shit his thick thighs- 

BAD SUGA! BAD SUGA! 

"Yeah! Let's go!" 

We both head off to Coach Ukai's store and I swear I saw him giving us a suggestive look when we both entered his store to order pork buns.

"Remember boys to use protection while you do it, and, don't leave marks where it will be shown to the whole world. I know Daichi you want the world to know that Sugawara is yours but let me tell you it's a pain in the ass to get teased-" He rambled. 

"WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING!!!" Me and Daichi, surprisingly, exclaimed at the same time. 

"Come back when you have finally come togther and we have to have a talk on this. Because I am responsible of you guys and I have to lead you to the right way."

"Coach Ukai, I am not even attracted to boys." Daichi said with eyes fixed on our Coach.

My chest clenched and burned so bad. In reflex, I clutched the part of my jacket where my heart was, tightly. It hurt.... 

He didn't like boys? 

Then who did he? 

Did he like the capital of the girl's volleyball team? 

I remembered that she had a crush on Daichi and she even had given him a lucky charm for our matches. At that time, I realised that I hadn't done anything for him. Have I been with him when he was in trouble? Have I been there for him when he was at his most vulnerable state? What if she had been there for him? 

My eyes started to brim with stinging tears. But I held it back in, I can't let Daichi worry about such petty feelings I have for him. 

It hurt so much...

Coach Ukai widened his eyes as he looked at Daichi. He then shifted his eyes at me and recognised the hand I had on my heart. A frown rested on his face but soon sighed and looked at Daichi. 

"Okay, but now go and head home.. Sleep early we have practice tomorrow." He motioned his hands to shoo us off. 

I silently took the pork bun from the paper bag and chewed on it quietly. Tears were threatening to fall off and roll down my cheeks. A part of me wants Daichi to hug me and say 'it's alright that was all a nightmare you had seen.' And the other part just wanted to let go of the feelings and let Daichi pursue his real love.

I should have known that Daichi wouldn't have been gay after all. Why did I even hope that Daichi would reciprocate my feelings? 

It hurts... A lot...

**Daichi's POV**

WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT?

And, so much for saying for never messing it up in stressful situations... 

Congratulations Daichi on ruining your chance to confess to your love... Forever! 

Me and Suga continued to walk down the empty streets. The atmosphere was so heavy and awkward, we didn't even dare to talk to each other. 

I messed up...

I hate it here...

I wish I could've gone back in time and prevented myself from making that blunder! 

I just hate myself...

But... It's probably for the best. I don't deserve Suga anyways... I haven't even done anything for him or even was there in his most difficult times. 

"Hey Daichi." Suga called; his voice sounded so hurt and wounded. 

"Yeah..." I trailed off. 

"Let's play the Honest Opinion game." He suggested.

"Yeah, why not?" 

He smirked suggestively at me which looked pretty much forced. "What do you think of Michimiya?" 

"Michimiya, huh? She's a really good friend." 

"Are you sure about that?"

"What are you suggesting?" 

"Nothing. Drop it."

"My turn, do you like someone?" 

"I do...." 

He does like someone. Who could they be? I hope they had the same feelings as Suga and treat him better than I could. I just want to see Suga happy now that I had ruined my chance to let my feelings be known to him. 

"Anyways... My turn! What do you think about the person you like, if you have anyone like that?" 

Should I indirectly confess my feelings to him? Or not? 

**Suga's POV**

"He is very pretty and angelic for his own good." Daichi started. 

"'He'!?! I thought you weren't attracted to men." I widened my eyes in shock.

"It was a slip of tongue what I said back there. I wanted to say something else but my mind decided to mess with me." 

"Oh..." I sighed in relief and looked at the ground with a small smile on my face. 

"Anyways, that boy is always by my side and literally makes everyone feel comfortable. Sometimes, I wondered if I ever did anything to support him. He has been by my side for almost three by now and he still hasn't left my side." Daichi looked at me with fondness and warmth in his eyes.

Wait, is he... talking about... me? 

I look at him with wide eyes. I stopped walking and looked in his eyes, he looked back at me in the eyes as he stopped walking too. 

Fuck it...

**Daichi's POV**

I felt something warm and soft on my lips. I could not process what was happening, when, I opened my eyes, I saw Sugawara kissing my softly as if he wanted to say 'I've always wanted this'. Closing my eyes, I cupped Sugawara's cheeks and kissed deeper.

He tasted like honey chilli fried pork and it was absolutely amazing. 

I should've kissed him sooner. This is amazing, he is amazing. 

I couldn't be anymore grateful for my life to send me such an angel. 

**Suga's POV**

His lips were so warm, it made me feel I was home. Every time he kissed me deeper, it made my heart flip. I am safe with him; this feels amazing, he is amazing.

Daichi wraps his bulky arms around my waist and I was now sure that I am safe with him. His war,th is there, his lips are on mine. It's amazing; the best dream I could possibly imagine of.

**Daichi's POV**

We both parted for air and looked at each other in the eyes. I placed my forehead on his and closed my eyes for a whole catching my breath. Suddenly I heard Suga giggling and I looked at him in awe.

I love him so much...

**Suga's POV**

I felt Daichi's stare on me. I looked at him still giggling. I am so happy, I just can't believe this dreamland... After a few moments, Daichi also started chuckling and I started giggling even more. I swear we are so weird but...

I love him so much.

**Daichi's POV**

I started caressing Suga's cheeks and looked at him in his hazelnut eyes.

"I love you, Suga..." 

**Suga's POV**

My hands rested on his hands that were on my cheeks and looked at him fondly.

"I love you too, Daichi..." 

**Suga/Daichi's POV**

I swear I don't know why I deserve him, but I am pretty sure that...

I am the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? 
> 
> I am so sorry for the terrible kiss scene... I have never kissed anyone in my life so... I had to read a couple of romance books and studied on the way of writing kissing scenes. 😶
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind. 
> 
> Hope you stay healthy and fine! 
> 
> Lots of hugs and kisses,
> 
> From, 
> 
> Anna


End file.
